


Trust

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale decide to trust Gabriel enough to let him in on some of their...funner sessions.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Back at it again with the staying up too late to write for the bois! Thanks again for stopping by to read! And thank you so much to everyone who's been commenting! You all make my day <3 <3 <3  
Also this series has started to turn into like, a real heck of a plot based thing so expect some more of this heaven issue in the future!

Aziraphale was really into it that night. Not that he wasn’t always into sex with Crowley, it was just that sometimes the demon had dragged him away from important work and his mind was focused on that. He hadn’t been doing anything that night, however, and when Crowley and plopped himself down in Aziraphale’s lap and asked, “Wanna have some fun?” Aziraphale couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do. 

Fun was Crowley’s code word for bondage. And Aziraphale had done him up right: Arms splayed out to the side, legs stretched tight. He had even gone so far as to place a delicate, black, silk blindfold on him. 

Crowley’s body undulated, his arms and legs pulling at the ties that held him to the bed as he tried to move his hips down, tried to force Aziraphale’s fingers deeper inside him. 

They both stopped when they heard the bell ring above the shop door downstairs. 

“I don’t even care if it’s Hastur again,” Crowley hissed. He wiggled his body a bit. “Don’t stop.”

Aziraphale chuckled, pulling his fingers out. Crowley growled at him. 

“If it is him, darling, then we need to adjust our new defenses,” Aziraphale said. He got up, leaning over the bed a bit. He ran a finger down Crowley’s chest, the demon’s body shivering under his touch. “I’m going to go check. Don’t move.”

Crowley breathed a laugh at him and Aziraphale leaned closer to kiss his abdomen before leaving the room, thankful that he was still fully dressed. He didn’t understand what it was about that Crowley enjoyed, but as long as they didn’t wrinkle his clothes too much he was happy to comply.

Aziraphale closed the door softly behind him, listening to the steps treading up the stairs. He furrowed his eyebrows, moving towards the sound. The only people who even knew the upstairs really existed was him and Crowley. Well. And Gabriel, he supposed.

He was a little surprised to find the other angel standing at the top of the steps, looking around the living room in the dark. It had been weeks since the incident. They hadn’t seen or heard from Gabriel since their lunch. He had started to get a little worried. He let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he was okay. Or, at least, that he was alive.

The sound drew Gabriel’s attention to him and Aziraphale reached over, turning on the lamp. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face, a deep joy bubbling up in his chest.

“Gabriel,” he said. “Oh it’s so good to see you.” He took a step forward, stopping when he saw the pained expression on Gabriel’s face. He gulped.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, one hand coming to rub anxiously at his other arm. “I know it’s been a while.”

“No need to apologize.” Aziraphale continued, closing the gap between them. “You’ve been busy. Is everything alright?”

Gabriel nodded, clearing his throat and trying to look like himself, which just looked wrong somehow. “I, uh, wish I was still there, honestly.” Aziraphale felt the smallest twinge of pain. “But, the others were starting to wonder why I hadn’t been down in a while and well…”

“Have to keep up appearances,” Aziraphale said, nodding. He forced a smile despite the little bit of pain that was starting to grow. He reached out and took Gabriel’s hand, noting how cold it was. “You are, of course, more than welcome to stay. I’m sure we can help take your mind off things.”

He kept hold of Gabriel’s hand as he led him back to the bedroom, trying to warm it up a bit. He stopped with his other hand on the doorknob, remembering how he had left Crowley. His eyes shot open wide and he choked a bit.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale caught his breath, turning around with a smile. “Yes, yes, sorry. Just, uh, give me a moment to clean up, would you?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes dull in the low light. “Clean up?”

“Just, one quick moment.” Aziraphale chuckled nervously and rushed into the room, locking the door behind him just in case Gabriel decided to get too curious.

“Was beginning to think you’d left me,” Crowley said, body tensing on the bed as he laughed a bit.

Aziraphale rushed over, taking the blindfold off and already undoing one of the straps on his arm.

“Hey,” Crowley said, blinking at the intrusion of light. “What’s the matter?”

“Gabriel’s here,” Aziraphale said. He reached over to the other side of the bed, working on the other arm strap.

“So?” Crowley asked. He used his new found freedom to lean up, wrapping his free arm around Aziraphale’s body. “You know what I always say; the more the merrier, eh?”

Aziraphale got the strap loose and sat up, huffing a bit. “He’s nowhere near ready for this, dear.”

“‘Course he is,” Crowley said, sitting up with him. “I think it’s you that’s not ready.”

Aziraphale gave him a look. “Really, dear, I don’t know what you mean by that.” He turned around, starting to undo the straps on Crowley’s legs. 

“Ah, you know.” Crowley scooted down, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s neck. “You don’t trust him.”

“It’s not that,” Aziraphale snapped as he flung off the strap. Crowley sat back. “I do trust him, of course. It’s just that...well, I do want to enjoy myself when we do such things. And it’s difficult to do so when I have to keep track of someone else and make sure they’re treating you proper.”

“Right. So you don’t trust him.” Crowley leaned forward again, placing his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to argue but then closed it, looking away. He supposed Crowley made some sort of sense. He really didn’t have any reason to distrust Gabriel, especially not when it came to sex. Gabriel had always been soft and gentle with Crowley, even if that wasn’t what they had told him to do. It had taken Aziraphale a while to get used to being a bit rough as well. He figured, really, he didn’t have anything to worry about letting Gabriel in on this.

“C’mon, angel,” Crowley hissed in his ear. “Let him in on the fun. I’m sure he’s been awfully stressed at work. Could use it.”

Aziraphale frowned a bit. “Very well,” he said. “But we’re keeping the blindfold off...and the leg straps.” 

Aziraphale leaned down to undo the last strap. Crowley flopped back onto the bed, spreading his arms out so Aziraphale could tie them back down. He had the most ridiculous smirk on his grin and Aziraphale already regretted giving in to him. 

He leaned in, giving Crowley a gentle kiss on the cheek, knowing that small and soft shows of affection were much more impactful for him. He smiled to himself as Crowley blushed, then went to fetch Gabriel.

Gabriel was standing in the exact same place Aziraphale and left him and he almost ran into the other angel as he was leaving the room.

“Oh,” he said, startled a bit. “Ah, all ready.” He stood to the side, gesturing into the room. 

Gabriel nodded and walked inside, stopping a few steps in. He was staring at Crowley with wide eyes, and Aziraphale noted how they had a bit more of their usual shine to them. Crowley licked his lips and winked.

“What, uh,” Gabriel looked between the two of them. “What’s happening.”

“Sex,” Crowley said, spreading his legs out on the bed as if they were still strapped down. “‘Smatter? Not interested?”

Gabriel focused his attention on Aziraphale. “Why is he…” he pointed over to Crowley.

“It’s hard to explain.” Aziraphale took Gabriel’s hand, leading him over to the bed. “He likes it.”

“You like it, too,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed with Gabriel. 

Gabriel looked to Crowley. “Why?”

“Cause.” Crowley moved against the straps, bringing one leg up, forcing it between the two of them and placing it down on Gabriel’s lap, his body twisted to the side a bit. “It’s fun.”

Gabriel looked positively uncomfortable and Aziraphale truly wished he hadn’t given in so easily. He just couldn’t help it when it came to Crowley sometimes. Tempting devil that he was. 

“Crowley, dear.” Aziraphale grabbed his leg and put it back where it belonged. “Perhaps we should ease him into it, hm?”

Crowley huffed, bouncing on the bed a bit. “Fine. But get to the easing quickly.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him and placed a hand on Gabriel’s. It had warmed up quickly. 

“I’m still not sure what’s going on,” Gabriel said. 

“It’s hard to explain,” Aziraphale said. “It...heightens arousal, I suppose. Best way to put it.” 

Crowley had done a proper job of explaining it all to Aziraphale. Aziraphale was sure that if he wasn't so aroused himself and could focus properly he could repeat the speech. And Crowley would be no help in the moment, not with how much he enjoyed toying with Gabriel.

“How does not using your arms heighten arousal?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley lifted his head off the bed. “Why don’t we tie you up and you can find out yourself.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said, quite thoroughly mortified at the suggestion. Gabriel’s body had gone stiff and he gulped.

Crowley chuckled and laid his head back down, looking at Gabriel with those come-hither eyes. Aziraphale huffed and reached for the bedside table, grabbing the blindfold he had tossed there. He shoved it back over Crowley’s eyes, trying to minimize the effect he had on Gabriel. He was certain that was exactly what Crowley had tried to get him to do. 

“Why did you do that?” Gabriel asked. 

“It’s another part of it,” Aziraphale said. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to ask another question and Aziraphale shot forward, capturing his lips in a kiss to silence him. 

Gabriel was still for a moment, and Aziraphale almost thought he had forgotten what he had learned. But then Gabriel shifted closer a bit, moving his mouth with Aziraphale. They hadn’t kissed often, but Aziraphale really did enjoy it. Gabriel had nice lips, and he radiated a warmth that made Aziraphale feel all tingly inside.

“Hey,” Crowley said, interrupting the haze Aziraphale’s head was in. “What’s going on up there?”

Aziraphale smirked, placing a hand on the back of Gabriel’s head, not letting him pull away from the deepening kiss. If Crowley wanted to be a brat, he could suffer with his imagination for a while. 

Gabriel sighed into the kiss. He brought a hand up, placing it softly on Aziraphale’s face, almost as if he was afraid to touch him. Aziraphale tilted into the touch, that bubbly feeling returning to him once again. 

It was interrupted by Crowley's foot, forcing its way between their bodies.

“Yes, yes, very well.” Aziraphale grabbed the foot and forced it back, resisting the urge to tie Crowley’s legs back up. “I suppose we’d better attend to him.”

“Actually,” Gabriel said, eyes glancing over Crowley’s body. “I was wondering...well, there’s something I’d like to try.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale scooted up, putting his legs up on the bed, settling against the headboard. He placed a hand on Crowley’s hair, feeling that soft hair beneath his touch. “Go on then.” Because he did trust Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded and licked his lips a bit. He crawled further onto the bed, settling himself between Crowley’s legs. Aziraphale watched with rapt attention as Gabriel the base of Crowley’s cock with his hand, looking at it for a moment. Then Gabriel leaned forward and Crowley hissed as the angel wrapped his lips around his dick.

Aziraphale had not been expecting that.

Crowley tossed his head back, letting out the most delicious of moans. He bucked his hips up, forcing his dick further into Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel pulled back, blinking at him.

“Really, dear,” Aziraphale chided. He slid down to Gabriel’s side. “Here, you may want to hold his hips down, like this.”

Aziraphale grabbed Gabriel’s wrists and placed his hands on Crowley’s hips, putting pressure down. Aziraphale then grabbed Crowley’s cock, holding it up for Gabriel. Gabriel looked at him, a little timid, but went back in for it. 

Crowley’s hips tried to move again, but Gabriel tightened his hold, keeping him in place. Aziraphale smiled. He really was a fast learner. And he had such perfectly put-together hair. Always. It was strange. Aziraphale wondered what it would look like all messed up. 

He reached out, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel closed his eyes and continued to bob his head up and down. 

Crowley was groaning his beautiful, lovely little moans. His hips continued to try and move, Gabriel’s knuckles white with effort. Aziraphale was certain that was going to leave a mark, and he knew Crowley would enjoy it deeply. 

“Angel,” Crowley breathed out. Both of them looked up at him before Gabriel looked back down, quite quickly. “I’m clo-I’m gonna-”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, watching the muscles tighten in Crowley’s stomach. He had been so busy paying attention to the way Gabriel’s hair looked between his fingers that he had forgotten to keep an eye on Crowley. 

He tightened his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, tugging him back, using his other hand to pump Crowley through his orgasm. 

“Sorry,” Aziraphale said, releasing Gabriel’s head as the other angel gave him a look. “I just didn’t want you to end up with a mouthful.” 

Crowley’s body spasmed through the aftershocks of his release. He sighed, his body deflating into the bed and Aziraphale released him, running his fingers over the little bruises starting to form on his waist. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand. 

“Well?” Aziraphale asked. “Was it enjoyable?”

Gabriel nodded, eyes scanning up and down Crowley’s body. “Yes. It was. He’s quite…”

“Yes,’ Aziraphale agreed. “He is.”

They shared a small smile and then Crowley’s legs were in the air between them again. “Alright, angel,” he said. “Let me go, I’ve got plans.”

Aziraphale chuckled and moved up to release the straps. 

“You’re going somewhere?” Gabriel asked.

“Nope.” 

Crowley sat up, tossing the blindfold to the floor. Aziraphale, knowing what was about to come, sat up against the headboard, already undoing his pants. Crowley shuffled down, grabbing Gabriel and shoving him up to Aziraphale. Completely stunned, Gabriel let Crowley push him into position, sitting right beside Aziraphale. 

Crowley’s fingers moved quickly to undo Gabriel’s pants, pulling out his dick. He settled himself down between the two of them, nestling down between their legs. He grabbed them, one in each hand, and then leaned to the side, taking Gabriel in in one smooth movement, pumping Aziraphale off as he did.

Gabriel leaned against the headboard, eyes screwed shut, biting his lip a bit. A little bit of a moan escaped and Aziraphale wondered why he was trying so hard to suppress it. 

A few seconds passed and Crowley was moving, leaving Gabriel and moving his mouth over to Aziraphale. Aziraphale let out a satisfied groan, placing a hand on Crowley’s head to help control the pace. 

Crowley had such a lovely mouth. Aziraphale loved to kiss it, to feel those lips between his teeth, to have that tongue mingling with his own. More than that, he truly enjoyed having that mouth on his dick, those lips stretching as they fit him in, that tongue doing things no normal tongue ought to be able to do. 

The moment passed and Crowley moved, switching back to Gabriel again. Aziraphale’s hand fell back to the side and he got a marvelous idea. Their arms were already pushed together so Aziraphale turned his hand a bit and grabbed Gabriel’s interlacing their fingers together. Gabriel glanced at him. His fingers tightened the hold. 

Crowley switched back and forth a few times, eager mouth getting its fill. Aziraphale was determined to outlast Gabriel. He told himself it had nothing to do with trying to prove he was better than Gabriel. He just wanted to have a little bit of a moment at the end when it was just him and Crowley was all.

He didn’t have too long to wait. Gabriel’s eyes screwed shut and Crowley’s head went down, taking Gabriel’s all the way in as his nose brushed against Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel’s hips spasmed a bit, and his hold on Aziraphale’s hand tightened as he came.

Crowley took his time coming up, smirking at Gabriel who’s eyes were still shut. Crowley turned the smirk to Aziraphale and did exactly as Aziraphale had figured he would. He shuffled over, settling down between Aziraphale’s legs and taking him all in in one smooth motion. And it was a good thing he did too because Aziraphale was close.

He placed his free hand on the side of Crowley’s face, rubbing his hollowed out cheek. They made eye contact and Crowley smiled, his lips tightening around Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale moaned, coming into his lover with great satisfaction. 

Crowley licked his way back up, savoring the taste. He smiled, placing a kiss to Aziraphale’s hip before he flopped over onto his back, snuggled between the two of them, head resting on their held hands. He closed his eyes and Aziraphale reached over with his free hand to brush the hair off his forehead. 

“So,” Aziraphale said, looking to Gabriel. “Have you figured out who it was?”

Gabriel shook his head a bit. “What? Oh! Oh that. Yes.”

Aziraphale desperately wanted to know more but he was supposed to be helping Gabriel relax. He licked his lips. “If there’s anything I can do to help,” he said. “Anything at all. Just let me know.”

“This helps,” Gabriel said, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand. 

Aziraphale smiled at him.

“That was fucking adorable,” Crowley mumbled, his voice slurred with sleep.

Aziraphale chuckled at Gabriel’s blush. “Well,” he said. “We’re happy to help anytime you need.”

“Yeah,” Crowley said. He slapped a hand up, it landing on Gabriel’s stomach. “Oughta come by more, ya know?”

Aziraphale wished he could record this. Crowley usually didn’t remember what he said when he was tired, and it was always such a delight whatever he did say. 

Gabriel brought his other hand over, placing it in Crowley’s open palm. Crowley’s hand closed around Gabriel’s and the demon smiled. 

Aziraphale smiled at him, brushing through his hair as he fell asleep. He wanted to know more about what was going on in heaven, and he did want to help. But more than that he wanted to enjoy this moment, this fleeting sense of peace he got when they were all together. He didn’t even think about reaching over for his book. He only thought about peace.


End file.
